


双生

by ElevaynSherly



Category: TV Shows - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, 郑云龙/阿云嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevaynSherly/pseuds/ElevaynSherly
Summary: 双生阿云嘎，一个阿云嘎，一个阿玉嘎龙哥真幸福双性设定舔/穴blowjobbigcult3p预警





	双生

阿玉嘎躺在床上，他和阿云嘎共享了同样的美貌，却好似双生并蒂莲花，性格截然相反。  
一个像红玫瑰般烂漫放肆，一个像白月光柔软内敛。  
阿玉嘎躺在床上时的声音总是粘腻，像裹了蜜糖的陷阱，他伸手搂住阿云嘎的脖子，和他抵着鼻子，两人嘴唇呼出的热气纠缠在一起。  
阿云嘎摸了摸阿玉嘎汗津津的脖子，曲起一条腿从对方身下穿过去，阿玉嘎想伸手去抓他，却只攥紧一片柔软的床单。于是他回头看坐在床头抽烟的男人，眼尾带勾，他从下往上扫视了男人一眼，他总是最被宠爱的那个，就连阿云嘎也被他时不时的撒娇和甜言蜜语哄的和他一起做些从不会做的快活事。  
他总是凑在阿云嘎耳边，笑嘻嘻地吹进一阵香风:  
你就是我，我就是你，我们本来就是一样的，不要压制你的欲望。  
阿云嘎的手臂软软的垂在胸口，张着小嘴急促的平复呼吸，还伸出手来摸了摸阿玉嘎被打湿的头发。  
郑云龙终于欺身上前，托起阿云嘎的头，阿云嘎抬起眼看着对方脸上慵懒的表情，于是他便又悄悄湿了下面，尽管离他刚刚吹过还没多久。  
他在对方眼里看到了自己迷离又贪婪的眼神，他们彼此都一样。阿玉嘎已经在一旁自己玩起来了，雪白的胸乳被狠狠抓起来往中间搓揉挤压，一边快速揉弄着挺立的乳尖，于是阿云嘎也觉得胸前燃起了丝丝快感，忍不住在冰凉的床单上开始磨蹭自己的乳尖，于是郑云龙开始发号施令了，他把阿云嘎按向阿玉嘎，两人嘴唇碰在一起，像镜面交融，发出呜呜的声音。  
郑云龙是个绝佳的情人——阿玉嘎便开始放开喉咙呻吟，尾音上扬的愉悦:“哦…好舒服，嗯，老公摸摸奶子……啊，嗯唔，小b湿了——嘎嘎，你又湿了?”  
他分出一丝精力看旁边的阿云嘎，对方双腿交叉夹着床单磨蹭着，勾的他下面也渐渐泛起痒意。郑云龙正解放了被打湿的床单，让他看了就忍不住夹腿的手指正在阿云嘎的外阴上打转，但偏偏不去理会流水的肉缝，逼疯了阿云嘎，粉嫩的阴蒂被揉的充血，挤开外阴裸露出来，小腹无意识的起伏抽动着，嘴里正含着郑云龙还未完全硬起的性器，半张脸庞被埋在男人的胯下，上下的体位让他的嘴无法合上，像一个飞机杯一样使用着。  
郑云龙在阿云嘎高潮前拍了拍他的脸，沾满口水的性器戳在对方牙齿与嘴唇的唇缝中摩擦，阿云嘎在他的手指伸进去的一瞬间便高潮了，连带着阿玉嘎一起，在床上叠成呻吟的二重奏，他推开郑云龙凑过来亲他的脸，却被舌头狠狠舔过掌心，惊的他小腹一抽又是喷出一波清液来。  
阿玉嘎比他的呜咽要大声的多，他的奶子已经被玩到变形，在空气中晃了几下，他闭着眼睛，眼尾红的厉害。阿云嘎以为他被欺负过头，便伸出手去安慰他高潮余韵里明暗的身体。  
只有郑云龙知道，内在的阿玉嘎没有阿云嘎那么容易满足，他眼尾发红只是看着一出活春宫却没被鸡巴顶进去止痒，让他下体更瘙痒罢了。  
“嘎嘎。”郑云龙抱着阿云嘎在他耳后留下湿漉漉的亲吻，阿玉嘎在高潮过后则搂着阿云嘎不放，潮湿的小穴在对方腿上留下一道湿漉漉的划痕。  
“放开他，”郑云龙掐了把阿玉嘎的屁股，对方的两个穴口都暴露在他眼下，微微开合着，被自己的淫水糊了一屁股。于是阿玉嘎不情愿的放开阿云嘎，看着对方被郑云龙拉进怀里，他翻了个身将手放在对方柔软的小腿肚上，M型的被拉开的腿型让他轻易能把玩对方的下体，他一只手拖住囊带，一只手在外阴上打转，他轻轻凑近笑了一下，道:  
“你知道吗?你和小猫真像。”他轻轻用指腹揉弄对方的囊带。  
阿云嘎吓得往后缩，背后却只有男人厚实的可以抱住他的胸膛，于是他试图合上腿，但被郑云龙按着打开，然后掰过他的头仰着和他接吻，郑云龙接吻时总能让他感到窒息，但说实话——他喜欢看郑云龙吻他时更为投入的表情。  
然后阿玉嘎把手指伸进了他已经开合的穴口，摸上他内壁的敏感点，轻轻戳弄了一番，然后仰起头:  
“大龙，可以啦，进来吧。”  
表情纯真到像小孩发现了新玩具，郑云龙也不再客气便抱着阿云嘎坐下去，小穴顺利的吞进了男人肥厚的大吊，露出一截青筋，在外阴处摩擦，阿云嘎很快便被干的有些受不住:  
“啊——大龙，嗯，好快——那里啊!再、再——嗯!大龙，嗯，大龙老公——”  
郑云龙一边干着阿云嘎，一边将阿玉嘎的脑袋按到自己胯下:  
“舔舔蛋。”  
阿玉嘎便伸出舌头舔上男人交和处的囊带，男人的囊带比起阿云嘎变显得巨大的多，沉甸甸的，阿玉嘎便张开嘴嘬进去，配合着用手指抚摸剩下的部分——  
郑云龙拍了拍他的脑袋示意他起来，然后他抱着阿云嘎换了个位置，让阿云嘎骑在他身上，他抓住阿玉嘎的手腕摸了摸，道:  
“自己骑上来。”  
阿玉嘎便知道是要他去骑脸——这是他们早晨时最有趣的叫早，让对方高挺的鼻梁顶开肉缝磨蹭，男人醒来后便会被按住，被舌奸到高潮，男人命令过他们，骑不醒便不许停——  
于是他便爬过去，双腿分开将肉穴送到男人口中，很快便被钻进阴道的舌头搅的神志不清——他爽的直翻白眼，雪白的臀部翻出肉浪挤在男人脸上:  
“哦——哦!哦哦!好爽!老公好会舔——嗯嗯唔!啊……”  
阿玉嘎被男人舔的欲生欲死，却一直没被大东西送进来止止痒，越是爽利便越空虚——而骑在男人性器上的阿云嘎，被男人的顶弄很快便丢了一回，便食髓知味的摆弄着臀部开始自己磨着顶端，也是一副失了魂的模样。  
郑云龙将鸡巴从阿云嘎的穴中抽出来，射过一次的紫红色性器仍是一副半翘的样子，看的阿玉嘎内心一痒，便忍者高潮过后的无力掰开双腿牵过对方的手夹着撒娇:  
“老公，今天怎么不让它进来……小逼好想你，你看它今天都想你想的流了好多水……嗯……”  
郑云龙摸了摸阿玉嘎的头，被对方的眼神盯的恨不得当场提枪操进去，嘴里却调笑道:“宝贝是想我还是想我的鸡巴?”  
阿玉嘎便伸出手指在床上靠过来摸了摸他的小臂，在高潮后冷腻的空气里划出火花，于是他便动了动手指，钻进温暖的小穴，逼得对方一阵惊呼——  
他就这侧卧的姿势抬起对方一条腿便操了进去，阿玉嘎被撞进来的巨物直接顶到了宫口，便哆嗦着去了一次，水淅淅沥沥的浇了穴里的鸡巴一头，然后郑云龙便大开大合的干他，有时露出头部留在外阴处狠狠剐蹭，逼得他开口求饶才又破开穴口撞进去，干的阿玉嘎汁水横流，穴口的清液止不住的往下留，阿玉嘎即便被操的神志不清也勾的人心痒，他趁体内性器浅浅抽插踹气时，摸了摸两人交合处，轻轻按摩起留在外面的性器，道:  
“老公好大，都吃不下呢——嗯~”  
郑云龙被他激的忍不住又提枪干起来，阿玉嘎和阿云嘎不同，阿云嘎在性事上害羞很少主动，阿玉嘎却总是主动迎合——  
阿玉嘎的臀部微微用力收起，然后又放松，按摩着体内肆掠的性器，很快两个人便同时到了高潮，被男人精液灌满的感觉让他忍不住微笑窃喜。  
一旁躺着的阿云嘎却舔了舔嘴唇，翻了个身爬过来趴在郑云龙腿上，软软开口道:  
“刚刚好舒服呀。大龙真厉害。”


End file.
